istionfandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Proto-Viraayon-’Aṣækikk roots and lexicon
In this appendix, Proto-Viraayon-’Aṣækikk vocabulary and roots will be listed. Lexical items that did not constitute a root will be presented first, and the roots afterward. Non-Roots *ɑ *''*ɑ'' – Perfective marker *''*ɑl'' – Plural distal deictic marker *''*ɑm'' – Plural medial deictic marker *''*ɑs'' – Plural proximal deictic marker *æ *''*æ'' – Reciprocal marker *c * *cɛ – Allative marker *cʼ * *cʼæ – Prosecutive marker *h *''*he'' – Positive superlative marker *i * *i – Reflexive marker; negative superlative marker * *ilɑ – Partitive marker *kʰ *''*kʰæ'' – First-person personal pronoun *l *''*lis'' – Negative comparative marker *ɴ * *ɴɑ – Genitive marker * *ɴu – Comparative marker *ŋ * *ŋæ – Ablative marker *r * *ri – Comitative marker *s * *sɑ – Plural medial deictic marker * *sɛ – Mediopassive marker * *sɛŋ – Adessive marker * *si – Instrumental marker; passive-voice marker * *soqʼ – Second-person personal pronoun * *sɔ – Orientative marker * *sɔɴ – Dative marker * *su – Plural distal deictic marker *t *''*tær'' – Third-person personal pronoun *tʰ *''*tʰe'' – Positive comparative marker; plural proximal deictic marker *''*tʰi'' – Plural immediate deictic marker *u * *uh – Immediate singular deictic marker * *uqʼi – Revertative marker Roots Roots involving click consonants, */tʃ dʒ/'','' fricatives other than */s h/, and/or voiced plosives were inherited from Proto-Boreal. In addition, many roots beginning featuring initial *h are similarly loans, borrowed from Proto-Boreal roots with original syllable structure *VCC. *b * *b-g-d know (from PB *''bagd'' hear) *c *''*c-kʼ-l'' paddle, make motions with the hands *''*c-l-k'' pull, exert force on (someone/something) *''*c-m-cʼ'' be white, be light *''*c-m-s'' play, play games *''*c-ŋ-kʰ'' melt, dissolve *''*c-p-h'' be hairy *''*c-p-tʼ'' make tracks, leave footprints or other signs of activity *''*c-pʰ-h'' be legal, be permissible *''*c-pʼ-tsʰ'' identify, recognize *''*c-r-c'' run, move quickly *''*c-s-t'' be criminal, be a crime *''*c-tsʼ-h'' hope, be optimistic, be optimistic for/about something *''*c-tsʼ-p'' dance, dance around *''*c-w-r'' to be on fire *''*c-w-w'' check, verify *cʰ * *cʰ-cʰ-p mimic, copy * *cʰ-k-c crack, slightly damage * *cʰ-k-p digest * *cʰ-k-s wait, be idle * *cʰ-kʰ-c be just, be fair, be impartial * *cʰ-kʼ-tʰ be blind * *cʰ-m-l mourn * *cʰ-ŋ-kʼ frown, screw up the face * *cʰ-p-k be austere, be stern, be tough * *cʰ-p-l one, unity * *cʰ-pʰ-kʰ be disabled, be crippled * *cʰ-pʰ-m sell, sell off, give away to receive a benefit from (monetarily or otherwise) * *cʰ-pʰ-q swim * *cʰ-s-t be hard * *cʰ-t-tʰ be true * *cʰ-w-m be smart, be clever * *cʰ-w-w tweet, twitter, chirp *cʼ *''*cʼ-c-cʼ'' be yellow, be orange, be red (some shades thereof) *''*cʼ-r-h'' wander, meander *''*cʼ-ts-k'' be right, be on the right *''*cʼ-s-s'' be spherical, be round *''*cʼ-ts-s'' cheat, be unfaithful in love or relations *''*cʼ-w-c'' be metallic *''*cʼ-w-l'' 10⁴ in base six, 3814 *d *''*d-f-p'' resonate, amplify (from PB *dɔfp repeat) *''*d-k-p'' be original, be initial (from PB'' *dikp'' front) *''*d-χ-q'' bleed, get blood all over everything (from PB *duχq bleed, stain, make red) *dʒ *''*dʒ-ɢ-v'' be toothy, bite (from PB *dʒɯɢv jaw) *''*dʒ-t-k'' be wonderful (from PB *dʒɛtk awe, cause to feel awe) *''*dʒ-x-p'' break, fragment, shatter (from BP *dʒɛxp shell an oyster) *f *''*f-dʒ-d'' gauge depth or distance, reckon depth or distance (from PB *fadʒd sound, ascertain the depth of a given area of water) *''*f-q-x'' demand, require (from *fqix task, task with, command, command someone to do something) *''*f-q-ǃ'' be brittle (from *fqɛǃ shell, seashell) *''*f-t-ɢ'' allow (from *ftaɢ open one's docking area to) *''*f-x-b'' approximate, estimate (from *fɔɣb reckon, guess) *''*f-χ-q'' descend (from *fχɛq rocky path, natural path down to the coastline) *g *''*g-r-n'' search (from PB *gɔrn look, look for, find) *ɢ *''*ɢ-q-f'' be acidic (from PB *ɢɛqf burn, inflame) *''*ɢ-χ-l'' gesture (from PB *ɢʁal spread the arms) *''*ɢ-χ-χ'' enhance, make better (from PB *ɢʁuχ please) *h * *h-c-p be long, be tall * *h-c-tʼ to occur, to happen * *h-cʰ-t flee, be (a) fugitive * *h-cʼ-pʰ escape * *h-d-g be dirty, be earthen (from PB *ɛdg ground, earth) * *h-ɢ-χ know what one is doing, be sure (from PB *ɯɢʁ know) * *h-k-t wonder, muse over, ruminate (from PB *hɔkt ask, question) * *h-kʰ-tʼ intoxicate * *h-l-ɢ north, be north (from PB *ʌlɢ north) * *h-l-q stick out, point out, just out (from PB *ɛlq finger) * *h-m-g stick one's tongue out at, make fun of, ridicule, mock (from PB *ʌmg deride, make fun of, ridicule, mock) * *h-m-k be busy, occupy one's time, occupy one's time with * *h-m-r mutter under one's breath, murmur (from PB *ɯmr gurgle) * *h-m-w be calm, be serene * *h-m-χ roll, tumble (from PB *amχ wheel) * *h-p-k three, triality * *h-p-l get dressed, prepare, put on, equip * *h-pʰ-l pull, exert force on, draw, draw out * *h-r-cʼ disgust * *h-s-l start, begin * *h-t-k bite, clamp down on (from PB *atk grip, grab, latch onto) * *h-t-s be hoarse, whisper * *h-t-x be alone, feel alone (from PB utx one) *k *''*k-b-χ'' act violently out of impulse, retaliate, fly into a rage (from PB *kubʁ fly into a rage) *''*k-c-l'' exist in space *''*k-c-tʼ'' make up, imagine *''*k-c-ts'' be ductile, be malleable *''*k-c-w'' be rhythmic, make rhythm *''*k-cʰ-c'' doubt *''*k-cʰ-h'' flow, gush *''*k-cʰ-l'' be wet, be watery *''*k-cʰ-n'' admit guilt, admit complicity in something, confess *''*k-cʼ-t'' remain *''*k-cʼ-tʼ'' engage, meet in battle *''*k-f-l'' locate, seek out, find (from PB *kfal look for) *''*k-f-p'' perforate, cut repeatedly or methodically, sew (from PB *kafp sew, repair) *''*k-h-kʰ'' dump, dump out, empty *''*k-h-tʰ'' obsess, overly assign importance to something, overthink something *''*k-l-r'' be temporal, deal with thime *''*k-m-c'' consult, seek or give advice *''*k-m-n'' swivel, turn on a pivot *''*k-m-s'' agree, concur *''*k-m-t'' stun, startle, disorient, throw for a loop *''*k-m-tʼ'' swallow, take in *''*k-n-cʼ'' be squishy, be mushy *''*k-n-h'' humiliate, humble, make low *''*k-n-l'' choose, select *''*k-n-r'' yell, shout *''*k-n-s'' spit out, expectorate *''*k-ŋ-r'' oversee, watch over, exercise oversight *''*k-ŋ-t'' inherit, take on *''*k-p-ǃ'' take action, intervene, intercede on behalf of someone (from PB *kpaǃ middle) *''*k-pʼ-c'' breathe *''*k-q-k'' smile, display the teeth *''*k-q-r'' chop, cleave, split, split apart *''*k-qʼ-h'' be icy, be ice *''*k-s-h'' be comfortable, be cozy *''*k-s-m'' count, count out, enumerate *''*k-s-r'' point, point out, indicate *''*k-t-kʰ'' swing around in a circle, revolve *''*k-t-p'' enter, obtain permission *''*k-t-q'' organize, maintain order, maintain order in *''*k-tʰ-c'' ride, be a passenger *''*k-tʰ-s'' be drafty, be breezy, have a breeze *''*k-w-r'' have meaning *''*k-w-n'' be named, have a/the name *kʰ *''*kʰ-c-s'' go to bed, go to sleep *''*kʰ-c-w'' be confused, be befuddled, be bamboozled *''*kʰ-cʰ-c'' mask, hide, pretend *''*kʰ-cʰ-s'' break or shatter by hitting or banging against a hard surface *''*kʰ-cʼ-h'' arrange, set up *''*kʰ-cʼ-pʰ'' tear, rip *''*kʰ-cʼ-s'' be home, be present *''*kʰ-h-c'' negate, nullify *''*kʰ-h-p'' be vaporous *''*kʰ-h-pʰ'' be afflicted by disease *''*kʰ-h-s'' gut, eviscerate *''*kʰ-h-t'' have extensions *''*kʰ-h-tʰ'' cost, have a cost or trade-off *''*kʰ-k-tʼ'' fix, fix up, repair *''*kʰ-kʼ-m'' neglect, be derelict in one's duties *''*kʰ-m-s'' call, call out, call out to (echo?) *''*kʰ-m-tʰ'' grab, grab onto, seize *''*kʰ-m-w'' roll in, break, cyclically rise and fall (said of the tides) *''*kʰ-n-t'' twist, wind *''*kʰ-p-tʼ'' be sweet, taste sweet *''*kʰ-pʰ-pʼ'' be rainy *''*kʰ-qʰ-t'' be lucky, feel lucky *''*kʰ-s-l'' hunt, go after, search for game *''*kʰ-s-r'' watch, regard, observe, guard *''*kʰ-s-t'' be diligent, be methodical, be dedicated *''*kʰ-s-tʰ'' deceive, act *''*kʰ-t-pʰ'' hear, detect sound from *''*kʰ-tʰ-s'' solve *''*kʰ-t-w'' leave behind, abandon *''*kʰ-tʰ-w'' build, assemble, set up, put together *''*kʰ-ts-p'' cultivate, grow *''*kʰ-ts-ts'' warrant, suggest *''*kʰ-tsʰ-qʰ'' hold back, restrain *''*kʰ-tsʰ-l'' throw, hurl *''*kʰ-w-t'' be black, be dark *kʼ *''*kʼ-c-l'' release, let go, let go of *''*kʼ-cʰ-m'' announce *''*kʼ-cʼ-t'' impress, inspire awe in *''*kʼ-p-ɴ'' defy, reject, refuse, rebel *''*kʼ-p-tʼ'' flee, run away, escape, take flight from *''*kʼ-pʼ-p'' crack the knuckles or joints *''*kʼ-m-ɴ'' congregate, group together *''*kʼ-tʼ-c'' be a bush, be a shrub *''*kʼ-tsʼ-w'' sneeze *l *''*l-c-k'' communicate *''*l-cʰ-k'' deserve, be worthy of *''*l-cʰ-tsʰ'' be violent, be feral *''*l-cʼ-k'' be leafy *''*l-cʼ-t'' be tense, be extended, be overtaxed *''*l-cʼ-tʰ'' be depressed, be sad *''*l-h-s'' be previous, be the last whatever *''*l-h-tʼ'' choke *''*l-h-w'' make greater/larger *''*l-k-c'' give one's word, make a promise *''*l-kʰ-p'' feel (emotions), have feelings *''*l-l-s'' burn, scald *''*l-m-c'' qualify, meet the requirements for *''*l-m-kʼ'' slide, slither *''*l-m-m'' hum, whistle, make music by humming or whistling *''*l-m-n'' be sweet, taste sweet *''*l-m-pʰ'' be flexible, be bendable, be pliable *''*l-m-pʼ'' stand, be upright *''*l-m-qʼ'' connect, be a connector *''*l-n-kʰ'' be brute, be vulgar, be base *''*l-n-qʼ'' ask, question *''*l-ŋ-k'' be hard, be as or of the integument *''*l-s-cʰ'' be a miser, be miserly, be greedy *''*l-s-m'' be angry *''*l-s-t'' be sly *''*l-s-tʼ'' inspire awe or reverence *''*l-r-l'' 10³ in base six, six hundred thirty-six *''*l-tsʼ-h'' compare, contrast *''*l-w-ŋ'' cook, prepare food *''*l-w-ɴ'' appreciate *m *''*m-cʼ-p'' listen *''*m-f-k'' be east, be eastern (from PB *mɔfk east) *''*m-h-kʰ'' get up, rise, arise *''*m-k-s'' die, pass away *''*m-kʰ-t'' bend, curve *''*m-kʰ-w'' organize, clean, tidy up *''*m-kʼ-tʼ'' pay mind to, be mindful of *''*m-m-r'' be ridiculous, be unbelievable *''*m-n-kʰ'' sit, sit down *''*m-q-p'' be sharp *''*m-q-s'' be grey/gray *''*m-q-qʼ'' hook, catch *''*m-qʰ-r'' be simultaneous, occur at the same time as, be contemporaneous, be a contemporary of *''*m-r-tʃ'' line up, spell out (from PB *mɯrtʃ arrange) *''*m-s-kʼ'' flow, run (as of water) *''*m-s-tsʰ'' make a ring, encircle, crown *''*m-t-tʼ'' promise, give one's word *''*m-tʰ-kʼ'' be mortal, have a fixed time span of existence *''*m-w-cʼ'' pry, hack at, infiltrate *''*m-w-h'' wear out, wear down, cause friction, rub *n * *n-c-k understand * *n-c-t give off, exude, extrude * *n-cʰ-cʰ shock, spark, give off lightning * *n-cʰ-t be snowy * *n-cʼ-pʰ contact, get in touch with * *n-f-t color, cause to be colored (from PG *naft pigment) * *n-kʰ-r meet, get acquainted with * *n-kʼ-pʰ illustrate, illuminate, provide examples, provide examples for * *n-kʼ-r labor, work, toil * *n-l-cʰ reward * *n-l-cʼ mention, bring up * *n-l-k defer, transfer authority to somebody else * *n-l-kʼ be sour, taste sour * *n-l-m live, exist * *n-m-cʼ catch, cup * *n-m-ŋ lie, lie down, be still * *n-ɴ-cʰ be sorry, be sorry for, regret * *n-p-c be other, be alternate, be different * *n-p-cʼ be cloudy * *n-pʰ-l tie, knot, knot up * *n-q-s organize, clean * *n-qʰ-s 10² in base six; 36 * *n-qʼ-m be small * *n-qʼ-p try, give (someone or something) a chance * *n-qʼ-s go home, go back to where one came from * *n-tʰ-c coat, cover, stick to * *n-w-s connect, join * *n-w-w dig, bury *ɴ * *ɴ-cʼ-m like, have positive feelings toward * *ɴ-h-cʼ decay * *ɴ-h-kʰ rain, come down from on high * *ɴ-k-h be adipose, be fat * *ɴ-k-l be late, be tardy * *ɴ-k-r rule, exert eminent domain over, govern * *ɴ-kʰ-c be mysterious * *ɴ-kʰ-r be bare, be empty, be devoid of features or objects * *ɴ-l-ŋ revere, honor, esteem * *ɴ-l-r be reliable, be dependable * *ɴ-ɴ-kʰ have a sore throat, be ill * *ɴ-r-qʰ deny * *ɴ-qʰ-r burst, blow up, explode * *ɴ-ɴ-r feel, perceive, sense * *ɴ-q-ɴ be blue, be green * *ɴ-t-kʰ be next, be the next or upcoming whatever * *ɴ-tʼ-pʼ swell, swell up, throb *ŋ *''*ŋ-cʰ-k'' kick *''*ŋ-k-l'' boast, glorify the self, be prideful, be arrogant, be haughty *''*ŋ-k-m'' protect, watch/look out for, have one's back *''*ŋ-kʰ-cʰ'' lean, lean on, tilt *''*ŋ-kʰ-m'' loan, lend out, lend out to *''*ŋ-kʰ-tʰ'' be hollow *''*ŋ-m-tʼ'' be sick, be ill, be unwell *''*ŋ-ŋ-c'' ascertain, form an opinion, form an opinion on, judge *''*ŋ-ŋ-ŋ'' be alien, be strange *''*ŋ-p-s'' be fluid, be liquid *''*ŋ-p-t'' shine, burn *''*ŋ-p-tʰ'' assist, aid, help *''*ŋ-p-tʼ'' address, discuss *''*ŋ-pʰ-t'' taste, have a sensation of taste *''*ŋ-pʰ-h'' soak up, absorb *''*ŋ-pʼ-k'' wait *''*ŋ-pʼ-l'' want *''*ŋ-r-c'' ripen *''*ŋ-t-k'' check, make sure, ensure *''*ŋ-w-cʼ'' fake, falsify, pretend, feign *''*ŋ-w-s'' be deaf *p *''*p-cʰ-t'' mirror, reflect *''*p-f-t'' be low (from PB *pfɛt ocean floor, bottom of the ocean) *''*p-h-c'' be connected to *''*p-h-cʼ'' strangle, kill by strangulation *''*p-h-tʰ'' be fluid, be graceful *''*p-k-k'' be serious, be grave *''*p-k-s'' suspect, be suspicious *''*p-m-ǀ'' ring, encircle on the interior, support (from PB *pmɔǀ rib) *''*p-ŋ-kʰ'' be rare, be scarce *''*p-p-c'' be merciful, show mercy *''*p-p-k'' fly, soar *''*p-pʰ-c'' make known *''*p-pʰ-cʼ'' daydream, waste time *''*p-pʰ-l'' puncture *''*p-pʰ-r'' bother, annoy *''*p-pʰ-s'' be sophisticated, be comples *''*p-pʰ-w'' learn, pick up, be instructed *''*p-pʼ-k'' laugh *''*p-pʼ-s'' preserve, keep *''*p-r-t'' display *''*p-s-s'' branch out, reach, reach out *''*p-s-t'' bless, sanctify *''*p-s-t''ʰ tie, bind, tie/bind together *''*p-s-w'' be straight, be unbent *''*p-q-p'' block, hinder, halt progress *''*p-tʰ-cʼ'' forsake, turn one's back on *''*p-tʰ-m'' be moldy, be infected *''*p-tʼ-m'' starve, waste away *''*p-χ-t'' be west, be western (from PB *pχɔt west) *pʰ * *pʰ-cʰ-kʰ comfort emotionally, lend moral support * *pʰ-k-m be soft, cushion * *pʰ-p-tʼ hit, strike, beat * *pʰ-s-tʼ try, attempt * *pʰ-tʰ-t make lesser/smaller * *pʰ-tsʰ-k balance, walk, locomote * *pʰ-w-m six, decimality in base six (n.b.: PVQ counted in base six) *pʼ *''*pʼ-c-l'' carve, whittle, whittle away at *''*pʼ-cʼ-kʰ'' be miserable *''*pʼ-cʼ-ŋ'' feel, feel around for, search for by feeling around for with the hands *''*pʼ-q-p'' burn *''*pʼ-qʰ-pʰ'' fight, argue, battle *''*pʼ-t-kʰ'' be false, be untrue *''*pʼ-w-n'' defeat utterly, conquer, win by a large margin *q *''*q-c-t'' pay attention, listen, pay mind to *''*q-g-f'' ripple, wave (from PB *qɛgv ripple, wave, echo) *''*q-h-r'' be salty *''*q-kʰ-pʼ'' tempt, seduce *''*q-m-h'' be wet *''*q-m-r'' discredit *''*q-m-w'' ride, control, direct, tame *''*q-p-ʘ̃'' flood, become flooded, inundate (from PB *qpaʘ̃ rise) *''*q-pʼ-r'' hang down, hang down from, be suspended *''*q-r-f'' glow (from PB *qarf glow, shine) *''*q-s-r'' narrate, report, recount, tell (a story or an account of events) *''*q-w-q'' have power, have power over, dominate *qʰ *''*qʰ-cʼ-m'' be evident, be clear, signal *''*qʰ-cʼ-qʼ'' sparkle, glisten, be shiny or sparkly *''*qʰ-k-qʼ'' smear, make a mess, stain, stain by smearing *''*qʰ-kʰ-ts'' sweat, perspire, soak *''*qʰ-l-h'' steal, illegally seize, forcibly take (from) *''*qʰ-m-l'' be emotional *''*qʰ-ɴ-cʼ'' be cold, be freezing *''*qʰ-ɴ-ɴ'' inquire, look into, seek, seek out *''*qʰ-ɴ-s'' loiter, wait around, haunt *''*qʰ-p-s'' be nervous, be scared *''*qʰ-ts-kʼ'' eat, consume *''*qʰ-w-tʼ'' vomit, throw up, regurgitate *qʼ * *qʼ-cʼ-k pour, pour out, anoint * *qʼ-cʼ-kʼ be evil * *qʼ-k-kʰ disgrace, shame, chastise * *qʼ-kʼ-l commit, make a choice * *qʼ-l-n be meat, be meaty * *qʼ-pʼ-k damage, dent, visibly affect a nonliving item * *qʼ-qʰ-q batter, butt up against, ram * *qʼ-s-k be wrong, err, be incorrect * *qʼ-s-l let in, take in, shelter, harbor, secret, conceal * *qʼ-t-kʼ instruct, order, command * *qʼ-tsʼ-k speak, talk *r * *r-c-t open, unfold * *r-kʰ-h wash, cleanse, clean * *r-l-cʼ be left, be on the left * *r-q-m confine, pen up * *r-q-tʰ transport * *r-s-p be warm * *r-s-pʰ be embarrassed * *r-s-r give birth * *r-s-w work, be busy and/or engaged with * *r-ts-tʰ speak up, be heard, offer one's opinion or make it known *s * *s-c-h be red * *s-c-l fail * *s-cʼ-s show up, arrive, turn up, occur * *s-kʰ-h be grassy, be mossy, be covered in fine plants * *s-h-c finish, end, stop, cease, halt * *s-m-h be disappointed * *s-m-q five, quinquilaterality * *s-s-r take prisoner, take captive * *s-s-t teach, instruct * *s-t-l be related to the sky * *s-tʼ-ts direct, turn, turn towards, face * *s-w-n faint, fall unconscious *t * *t-c-h lie down due to illness * *t-cʰ-t swim, crawl, locomote on and/or using one's hands and knees * *t-k-ǂ̃ tow, drag, drag in, pull along (from *tkaǂ̃ tow, bring in as of game from a hunt behind a boat) * *t-m-ʘ̬ intercept (from PB *tmaʘ̬ meet, rendezvous) * *t-n-ǀ tunnel, conduct, direct, allow one to travel through (from PB *tnaǀ door, passageway) * *t-pʼ-r seal, seal up * *t-q-qʼ four, quadrilaterality * *t-q-r smell, inhale * *t-qʰ-n barter, trade * *t-ts-s two, duality * *t-tʃ-χ be fatty, be greasy (from PB *tɛtʃχ fat of a marine animal) * *t-x-ǃ̬ avenge, exact vengeance or retribution (from PB *txaǃ̬ obtain revenge) *tʰ * *tʰ-cʼ-kʰ walk, amble, journey * *tʰ-kʰ-h vary * *tʰ-kʰ-tsʼ sample, take a sample, test the waters * *tʰ-ɴ-pʼ scratch, scrape at * *tʰ-pʰ-p be adventurous, be open-minded, have a love of adventure and/or exploration * *tʰ-s-r be rapid, repeat, be rapidly repetetive * *tʰ-ts-r be elongate *tʼ *''tʼ-c-kʰ'' expand, grow in size *''*tʼ-kʼ-k'' murder, kill unjustifiably or in cold blood *''*tʼ-p-tʼ'' drip, stain *''*tʼ-pʰ-c'' be rational *''*tʼ-pʰ-tʼ'' fall on *''*tʼ-t-r'' lie, deceive, tell a falsehood to (someone) *ts *''*ts-kʰ-w'' be oily *''*ts-p-pʰ'' mark up, deface *''*ts-r-cʼ'' write, encode in writing or glyphs *''*ts-ts-h'' be real *tsʰ *''*tsʰ-c-kʼ'' be upset *''*tsʰ-kʰ-k'' be pure, be free of impurities *''*tsʰ-m-kʼ'' grind, grind down *''*tsʰ-q-pʰ'' be loose, be unsecured *''*tsʰ-t-pʰ'' be stuck, be impeded, be unintentionally immovable *''*tsʰ-tsʼ-ts'' be good, be wonderful *''*tsʰ-w-ɴ'' take shape, form *tsʼ *''*tsʼ-c-w'' gamble, bet, wager *''*tsʼ-cʰ-w'' lock, secure *''*tsʼ-l-w'' see, view *''*tsʼ-m-n'' define, describe *''*tsʼ-p-k'' to cause problems *''*tsʼ-tsʼ-tʰ'' understand *tʃ *''*tʃ-k-p'' slap (from PB *tʃakp slap, hit, strike; possibly onomatopoeically influenced?) *''*tʃ-t-k'' be anonymous, be average, be random (placeholder for names or identities) (from PB *tʃtak John Doe, Joe X) *''*tʃ-χ-p'' answer (from PB *tʃaχp catch) *''*tʃ-x-ǂ̬'' swing, swing back and forth (from PB *tʃxɯǂ̬ swing, hang loosely) *w *''*w-c-h'' be strong, be muscular *''*w-c-tsʼ'' flex, bend *''*w-cʰ-l'' contract, become smaller *''*w-cʼ-p'' suck, suck on *''*w-h-tʰ'' envision, visualize, imagine *''*w-k-cʰ'' endure, persevere *''*w-k-tsʼ'' slide, tumble down, fall *''*w-k-cʼ'' make known, inform * *w-k-l be perfect * *w-k-r be rocky, be stony * *w-k-s slip, slide * *w-kʰ-h line up * *w-kʰ-m shake, stir * *w-kʰ-s be slim, be slender * *w-l-m make signs, make signals * *w-n-l serve, obey * *w-ɴ-l be illegal * *w-ɴ-pʼ take somebody with one on a journey, travel with * *w-ŋ-cʼ be just, be justified * *w-p-r be uneven, be rough (e.g., as of terrain) * *w-p-w be set apart from, be consigned to, be categorized in * *w-pʰ-h deal, make a deal with, bargain, bargain with * *w-s-c burn, give off heat * *w-s-h force, intimidate, compel, coërce * *w-t-m send a message, send word * *w-t-f feel a great or intense emotional response (from PB *wutf extreme emotion) * *w-tsʰ-c disappear, vanish * *w-tsʰ-h sit, sit down *x *''*x-f-ʘ̬'' be misty, be foggy, be cloudy and/or clouded (from *xfaʘ̬ mist, fog) *''*x-ɢ-d'' be special (from PB *xɛɢd unusual, out of place, strange) *''*x-t-x'' be south, be southern (from PB *xtʌx south) *χ *''*χ-r-ǂ̬'' sting (from *χriǂ̬ be long and sharp, that which pricks or stings) *''*χ-x-t'' set up, prepare (from PB *χɯxt get ready for a journey) *ʘ *''*ʘ-k-p'' float (from PB *ʘikp a kind of small canoe) *''*ʘ-ŋ-x'' dig through ice, ice-fish (from PB *ʘʌŋx scrape ice) *''*ʘ-p-f'' stroke, paddle (from PB *ʘɔpf wave one's arms) *''*ʘ-p-t'' fight (from PB *ʘɛpt go out boating in stormy conditions) *''*ʘ-x-t'' be stringy, be fibrous (from PB *ʘɯxt string, ball of string, twine) *ʘ̬ *''*ʘ̬-g-b'' be stormy (from PB *ʘ̬agb storm, heavy rainstorm, squall) *''*ʘ̬-k-x'' show mercy towards, cut slack (from *ʘ̬ɛkx be sympathetic toward someone) *''*ʘ̬-f-k'' be solidaritous, show solidarity towards (from *ʘ̬ufk brother) *''*ʘ̬-t-p'' be cometary, be meteoric, be of or relating to a shooting star, be meteoric (from PB *ʘ̬ɯtp visit) *ʘ̃ *''*ʘ̃-ɴ-r'' err (from PB *ʘ̃ɔɴr wrong, be wrong, be incorrect) *ǀ * *ǀ-k-x be noisy (from PB *ǀɯkx sound, noise) * *ǀ-k-χ be flat (from PB *ǀɛkχ land, coast, expanse) *ǀ̬ *''*ǀ̬-g-b'' light a signal fire (from PB *ǀ̬ɛgb send off smoke signals) *''*ǀ̬-x-t'' answer the call of nature (from PB *ǀ̬uxt answer the call of nature) *ǀ̃ *''*ǀ̃-f-x'' go astray (from *ǀ̃ɛfx become separated from) *''*ǀ̃-k-t'' construct, design, plan (from *ǀ̃ukt devise) *''*ǀ̃-t-p'' kill oneself, commit suicide (from *ǀ̃ɔtp kill oneself, commit suicide) *''*ǀ̃-t-x'' enjoy (from *ǀ̃atx want, desire do something or for something to occur) *''*ǀ̃-x-g'' revive (from PB *ǀ̃ɛɣg bring back, retrieve) *ǃ * *!-ɢ-f shimmer, dance around (from PB *ǃɯɢv aurora) *ǃ̬ *''*ǃ̬-ŋ-k'' cut, separate, divide (from PB *ǃ̬ʌŋk cut, cut off with a knife) *ǃ̃ *''*ǃ̃-p-k'' be a log, be wooden (from *ǃ̃apk log, tree trunk) *''*ǃ̃-r-t'' be boggy, be marshy (from *ǃ̃urt meadow, meadowlands) *ǂ *''*ǂ-d-x'' poison, curse (from PB *ǂɛdɣ injure secretly, subvert) *''*ǂ-k-f'' break down, fail (from PB *ǂakf be unreliable) *''*ǂ-χ-ɢ'' be foolish (from PB *ǂuʁɢ wander, meander) *ǂ̬ * *ǂ̬-ŋ-ɢ navigate through tight spaces (from PB *ǂ̬ʌŋɢ canoe) *ǂ̃ *''*ǂ̃-d-χ'' give up, throw in the towel, lose hope (from PB *ǂ̃ʌdʁ give up) *''*ǂ̃-r-d'' admit, confess (from PB *ǂ̃urd reveal) Category:Appendices Category:Languages Category:X!aǹækikk U Category:Viraayon Authority Category:Northern Sprachbund Category:Protolanguages